Love and Pet
|singer = |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Superheroes |next = The Magic Light of Winx}}Love and Pet is a song from Season 4. Lyrics |-|English= Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet When I feel that school is getting tiring When I feel the afternoon is boring When I feel a little down You will cheer me up Whoa-Whoa-oh Sweet like candies, tender as the roses Soft as stars, and colored like the rainbow I want you to know If you smile with me I will never let you go-o-whoa-o-whoa Love and Pet (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Now we're bonded you and me together It's a friendship that will last forever Happiness is what I feel When you're here with me (Whoa-Whoa-oh) It's a puppy take my hand in your hand You're the best friend that I ever had and Now it's time to start There's a party goin' on inside my hea-ah-ah-oh-art ho-o-whoa Love and Pet (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet(Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) |-|Italian= Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet Se la scuola è già troppo faticosa Se la sera ti sembra un po' noiosa Se ti senti un poco giù Vieni qui con noi (Whoa-whoa-oh) Siamo piccoli, dolci ed affettuosi Siamo teneri cuccioli che aspettano Che sia proprio tu A sorriderci per poi non lasciarci più (Oooo-o-Whoaa) Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh! (Love & pet) Whoa-oh-oh (Love & pet) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet Il tuo amore scatena l'allegria Il tuo cuore oggi brilla di magia Scoppia la felicità Quando sei con noi (Whoa-Whoa-oh) Tutti insieme a far festa su nel cielo Poi a scivolare sull'arcobaleno E in questa folia Tutti ai posti di partenza Pronti via! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh (Love & pet) Whoa-oh-oh (Love & pet) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & Pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet (Whoa-oh-oh) (...) Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh (Love & pet) Whoa-oh-oh (Love & pet) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & Pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & Pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Love & Pet Category:Nickelodeon Category:Games Songs Category:Games Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club)